


Something For Those Lonely Nights

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Drakecest Week, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Written for an unofficial Drakecest Week that myself and a few friends decided to take on.Day 6 - ToysSam accidentally discovers that Nathan had ordered a vibrator for himself.  Why not try it out on him?





	Something For Those Lonely Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting on the final stretch of this week that's been dragged out to a month, hahaha. Once I get done with these I plan on trying to update my WIP's. That is if something else shiny doesn't distract me. >_> Plus I'd like to do a couple of fics for Kinktober too sooooo...

“Hey Sam?  I’m home,” Nathan called out from the front door while a grey plastic bag dangled from his hand.  He had gone to the hardware store to pick up a few items, just some parts for a couple of small things that needed to be fixed around the house.  Normally Sam would have gone along with him, but he had insisted that he had to do some research for whatever job he and Sully were up to.  So Nathan had left Sam to his research, while he went off to the store alone.  But he had made Sam promise to help him out while he was doing the repairs in exchange.  Nathan thought that was a pretty fair trade.  “Sam?”

 

“I’m up here, Nathan,” Sam replied from upstairs, presumably from the office up on the second floor.  “Just gotta look up a couple more things.”

 

“All right, I’m coming up then,” Nathan answered as he shut the door behind him and took off his shoes, leaving them near the doorway.  He walked up the stairs, plastic bag in tow, and turned to the right where the office was located.  Sure enough, Sam was in there, sitting at the computer and squinting at _something_ on the screen.  “Find what you’re looking for yet?”  Nathan asked as he placed the bag on the corner of the desk and clasped a hand on his brother’s shoulder.  He was a _little_ curious as to what Sam and Sully were on the prowl for this time, but not enough to really get into it.  When it came to some of the more legally _ambiguous_ searches they went on, Nathan didn’t really want to know about them.  Well, okay he _did_ , but he had his hands full with the business that he and Elena continued to run together, even after the divorce.  It turned out that they were _much_ better as business partners rather than life partners.  Who would have ever guessed that, after all of the adventures and drama they’d been through together?  Somehow, it _just_ worked, as opposed to their marriage.

 

“Kind of,” Sam said in reply as he turned around in his chair to face his little brother.  “Well I mean, not really, but at least there are some _clues_ out there.”  He chuckled.  “It’s just up to me and Victor to put those clues together and find it.”  Sam then tilted a head towards the plastic bag now perched on the desk.  “Did you find what _you_ were looking for?”

 

Nathan laughed softly.  “Yeah, although it’s not quite as exciting as what _you’re_ looking for,” he replied with a crooked grin.  “I can’t say that fixing a toilet handle can hold a candle to whatever it is that you and Sully are after.”  He laughed again, but his laughter subsided when his attention was drawn to an open box that was next to the computer monitor.  “What’s that?”  Nathan asked as he peered curiously at the ordinary looking, small sized box.  “Something to do with your search?”

 

A shit-eating grin immediately spread across Sam’s face.  “I don’t know, why don’t you tell me?”  He inquired as he picked up the box and handed it to his little brother.  A small snicker escaped him as he waited for Nathan’s reaction.

 

With a raised eyebrow, Nathan took the offered box from Sam, and when he glanced inside of it, there was another, nondescript box sitting within.  And then it hit him what _exactly_ it was before even having to open _that_ box or read the description on the outside of it.  His cheeks started to flush red as he glanced at the outside of the package, seeing his name on the address label.  “Hey, why’d you open this when it’s _clearly_ for me?”  Nathan demanded, immediately embarrassed that his brother had discovered the item that he had ordered for himself.  “I don’t go around opening packages that show up for you.”  He and Sam were pretty open with each other, in more ways than normal brothers _usually_ were, but there were _still_ some things that he’d rather keep secret.  Such as the item that showed up on their porch for him that was now in the open for anyone to see.

 

“Relax,” Sam answered with a chuckle, his hands raised in front of him in a show of submission.  “I saw the name ‘Drake’ on it and opened it up.  I kind of temporarily forgot that there are two of us here,” he admitted sheepishly.  “I didn’t do it on purpose,” Sam insisted.  He smirked before speaking again, and gave a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.  “So, your big brother’s dick isn’t good enough for you, huh Nathan?  I’m deeply hurt.”  Sam put a hand on his heart, and gave his little brother a faux sad look.

 

The flush on Nathan’s cheeks rose higher, to where his ears started to get red as well.  “ _No_ ,” he sputtered out in reply, glancing down at the box and then back over at his older brother.  “It’s great, _more_ than great,” he answered honestly.  “I just… I wanted something for those lonely nights while you’re gone.”

 

Since the cat was out of the bag, Sam reached into the box and pulled out the smaller, rectangular box, grinning as he turned it in his hands.  “A vibrator, huh?”  He asked as he glanced over the label on the packaging.  “And it looks like it’s one made for…”

 

“Yeah, it’s made so that it won’t get lost up there,” Nathan interrupted and finished Sam’s sentence as he grabbed the box back from his older brother with a huff.  “They don’t make these _just_ for women anymore you know,” he informed his older brother while he hid his new toy back in the shipping box that it came in, and then pushed it aside.  “Now can we stop talking about it?”

 

Sam smirked.  “No we _can’t_ stop talking about it Nathan,” he answered as he leaned back into the computer chair and folded his arms behind his head.  “What I want to know, is what will you be thinking about when you use it while I’m gone?”  He chuckled before continuing on.  “I sure hope it’ll be me.”

 

“Of _course_ it’ll be you,” Nathan assured his older brother, his face still flushing red as they continued their awkward conversation.  “I uh, I miss you a lot when you’re not around,” he admitted, his eyes catching the floor a bit shyly before they settled on Sam once again.  “After fifteen years apart, it’s hard to be away from you, you know?  I’m always afraid that I won’t get to see you again.  Or you know,” Nathan made a subtle motion with his hand, “I won’t get to do _stuff_ with you again.”

 

“Well, we could do some _stuff_ right now if you want,” Sam suggested with a lift of his eyebrow.  Even though he still had some things to look into for the job with Victor, he couldn’t _not_ make time for his baby brother.  He tossed a knowing glance towards the box.  “What do you say we try out your new plaything?  Make sure it can do the job while I’m gone?”  Sam asked suggestively, giving Nathan what only could be described as a _leer_. 

 

“I mean…  I guess… Why not?”  Nathan replied, giving in to his brother’s request with a shrug of his shoulders and a smile on his still-flushed face.  The way Sam looked at him sometimes did _things_ to him, and this time was no different.  He didn’t think that he was going to get to try out his new toy until _after_ Sam had left on the job, but it seemed that his older brother had _other_ plans.  And he was okay with that, _more_ than okay with that.  He didn’t _have_ to test it out while he was alone.  “No time like the present, right?”

 

“Right,” Sam replied as he got up from the office chair and snagged the smaller box that contained Nathan’s new toy.  He smirked as he glanced over the container again, before beginning to march towards their bedroom with it.  “Come on Nathan, we’ve got some work to do,” Sam announced as he used the box to motion towards Nathan over his shoulder.

 

Nathan just chuckled as he moved to follow his older brother out of the office.  “Right.  _Work_.”

 

Once they made the short trip to their bedroom, what _used_ to be Nathan and Elena’s bedroom, Sam tossed the box with the sex toy inside of it onto the bed, and quickly sidled up to his little brother.  He wasted no time in slipping his hands underneath the bottom of his shirt and started to slide it up Nathan’s torso.  “Now let’s get these off of you first,” Sam said lowly as he tugged the fabric higher and higher.  “And then it’ll be fun time.”

 

Nathan couldn’t help himself from laughing as he raised his hands above his head so that Sam could pull his shirt up and over.  “What, we’re just going to get right to it?  No foreplay or anything?”  He joked with feigned disappointment as he felt the cool air-conditioned air hit his exposed skin.  Nathan was okay either way really, whether they got straight to the point or they took their time to explore each other thoroughly.  But he couldn’t _not_ give Sam a little bit of shit about it.

 

“Oh, so you _want_ some foreplay?”  Sam shot back teasingly as he got the shirt off of Nathan and tossed it aside.  “I guess I can do that for you, little brother,” he said as he stepped in between his brother’s legs and reached a hand behind Nathan’s neck in order to pull him in closer.  Sam smiled before dipping in and pressing an aggressive kiss to his brother’s lips, while sliding a hand down to Nathan’s groin so that he could palm at it.

 

“Yeah, that’s better,” Nathan murmured against Sam’s lips, returning his kisses for a couple of moments before opening his mouth in invitation.  When his brother’s tongue snaked in between his lips, he easily met it with his own, leaning into the deepened kiss while he nudged himself against Sam’s hand.  He hadn’t been particularly horny when he had gotten home, but Sam never failed to rev his engine.  And he had to admit that he was a _little_ curious to know how the toy was going to feel inside of him.  Having Sam to do the work with it was just an added bonus.  It’s not like they hadn’t used _other_ toys on each other before, and Nathan was all right with having a test run with the vibrator before Sam left town with Sully.  Even if he _was_ still a little embarrassed about Sam having discovered it.

 

When he felt the subtle movement of Nathan rocking against the palm of his hand, Sam smiled against his little brother’s lips.  He gave his brother’s package a little squeeze while mouthing at him for a little bit longer, before pulling away from the kiss.  “Okay, let’s get these off too,” Sam mumbled as he moved to start unfastening Nathan’s pants, his voice hitching slightly with the command.

 

Nathan chuckled as he glanced down to watch what Sam was doing with his hands.  “Yours had better come off too,” he said half-jokingly as his older brother easily unbuttoned the top button and moved on to unzip his fly.  “I’m not going to be the only one with no clothes on.”

 

“Aww, you’re no fun Nathan,” Sam retorted with a wink as he shoved his brother’s pants down, pulling his underwear along with them.  A smirk crossed his lips briefly when he saw that Nathan was already half hard.  “But if you want them off so badly, then maybe you just need to help strip me down,” he suggested as he got down a little lower so that he could slide Nathan’s pants down his legs.

 

Nathan stepped out of the remainder of his clothing, feeling extremely naked due to the fact that he currently _was_ while Sam was still standing there fully clothed.  Which didn’t exactly seem _fair_ to him.  “Okay, I can do that,” he said with a grin of his own as he moved to slide Sam’s open shirt off of his shoulders, using his hands to push the fabric off, and letting it flutter to the floor below.  Unfortunately, his brother was wearing a t-shirt under that one as well, so he had to work a little bit harder to get that one over Sam’s head due to the couple of inches that he had on him.

 

“You really want to see how that thing feels, don’t you?”  Sam teased as he bent forward just enough so that Nathan could pull his shirt off.  Before the fabric slid over his head, he couldn’t help but ogle his brother a little bit, admiring his naked form.  Nathan _always_ managed to look good, and he was thankful for _every_ day of his freedom from that prison that he was able to spend time with his little brother, especially like _this_.  It was too bad that he couldn’t convince Nathan to go on jobs with him, although _maybe_ when he got back from his upcoming collaboration with Victor, he could tag along with Nathan and Elena on whatever _they_ were looking for next.  Sam was quickly distracted from that thought though, when he was _very_ aware of his little brother’s hands on the front of his jeans.  “Getting to the good stuff, huh?”  Sam remarked with a smirk as he watched Nathan’s fingers get down to business.

 

“You could say that,” Nathan retorted with a grin of his own as he made short work of Sam’s fly, and then easily pushed his jeans and underwear down to the floor with how baggy Sam tended to wear them.  “There, now we’re even,” Nathan announced once he had his older brother just as naked as he was.  His eyes caught the scars on Sam’s belly, and even though he _thought_ he was over the events that caused them, just the sight of them still caused a slight twinge in his heart.

 

“I guess we are, aren’t we?”  Sam said with a chuckle as he stepped out of his clothing that was pooled around his feet.  Once Nathan had gotten back up to standing, Sam moved in closer to his little brother to where his bare skin touched Nathan’s, and started to walk him backwards towards their bed.  “Now, let’s get back to what we came in here for,” he commanded lowly, before dipping his head down for another kiss.

 

“Okay, yeah,” Nathan agreed with a nod of his head, his lips connecting with his brothers’ when they descended upon him.  He easily allowed his mouth to meld with Sam’s for a few moments, exploring his older brother’s lips with his own, before suddenly having to break the kiss once the back of his legs hit the bed and he fell back onto the mattress.  “Somehow I think you’re more excited for this than I am,” Nathan joked a little bit breathlessly from his place on the bed.

 

“Maybe you’re right,” Sam replied with a laugh as he crawled onto the mattress next to his little brother, and reached for the sex toy, which was still housed in its packaging.  “Let’s see what we’re going to be working with here,” he announced as he opened up the box, and dug his fingers inside to tug out the vibrator from within.  Sam carefully yanked it out of the packaging, and grinned as he laid his eyes on the silicone toy that his brother had bought for himself.  It looked similar to a dildo, but not _quite_.  “Not bad, Nathan,” Sam murmured as he held it up to examine it further.  It was black and smooth and flared out just above where the necessary buttons were.  “Nice material, I bet it’ll feel really nice up there,” he teased as he moved to fish the batteries for it out of the bottom of the box.

 

“I guess I’ll find out soon enough,” Nathan answered with a laugh, watching from his reclined position as Sam fumbled with sliding the batteries inside of his new plaything.  “Somehow I think you’re more eager than I am,” he playfully stated while giving a slight wiggle of his eyebrows.  “So maybe we should try it on _you_ first instead.”

 

Sam just laughed in response to his brother’s words.  “Getting cold feet now?”  He jokingly accused as he waved the vibrator in Nathan’s general direction.  “Besides, it wouldn’t be fair to you if _I_ used your brand new toy for the first time.”  Sam chuckled again while he crawled further up on the bed so that the nightstand was within reach.  He wasted no time in popping the drawer open and digging out the necessary tube of lubricant for what they were going to do.  “So I’ll let you do the honors,” Sam announced with a smirk as he started slicking the toy up.  It definitely wasn’t as thick as his cock, but he figured that the main point to the sex toy was the vibrations it provided and not the girth of it.  If it was _him_ he would have gotten something thicker, but Nathan didn’t exactly consult him on this particular purchase.  Once he got back after the job with Victor, perhaps he and Nathan needed to go on a shopping trip _together_. 

 

“Okay, okay,” Nathan said as he leaned back onto his elbows to watch Sam prepare the toy for him, which was kind of _weird_ to see in a way and only served to cause his previous embarrassment to come rushing back.  He could feel his face getting warm once again, and it heated up even more once Sam was coming back at him with the slicked up vibrator in his hand.  “Looks like you’re ready,” he noted with a slightly awkward chuckle.  Nathan didn’t know if _he_ was ready though.  _Physically_ he was, it’s not like he needed much prep considering how often he and Sam slept together, but mentally he was still a little hesitant.  Which was weird, seeing as practically his whole _life_ was him jumping into things he’d never done before.

 

“And you’re not?”  Sam asked with a lift of his eyebrow as he settled himself in between his brother’s legs, toy in hand.  “Don’t tell me you’re scared of a little vibrating silicone?”  He inquired with a chuckle and a snort.  “I’m sure that the _great_ Nathan Drake has gone up against much, _much_ worse things.”  Sam then caught Nathan’s eyes and he could sense the slight hesitation coming from his little brother.  “Just relax Nathan,” Sam assured as he dropped his free hand down to his brother’s thigh and rubbed gentle circles into it.  “You know I wouldn’t ever do anything to hurt you, so if it’s too much, just let me know and I’ll stop.”

 

Nathan smiled back at his brother in response, and he briefly sat up so that he could give Sam an appreciative kiss on the lips.  Somehow Sam’s words caused whatever doubts he had to dissipate, so he shifted back onto the mattress to allow his brother to do what he promised to do.  “Well, what are you waiting for then?”  Nathan goaded on, letting his legs fall open in order to give Sam some more room to work with.

 

“That.  _That’s_ what I was waiting for,” Sam said with a nod down towards Nathan’s lower half, not wasting any time in scooting up further between his brother’s legs so that he was right where he needed to be.  Before he attempted to do anything with the toy though, he lifted his gaze to Nathan’s eyes once again.  “Do uh, do you need my fingers first?”  Sam asked out of consideration for his little brother.  It hadn’t been _long_ since he’d been inside Nathan, and his dick _was_ thicker than the toy was, but he had to make sure before he started just shoving it up there.  Not that he would do _that_ either, unless Nathan wanted him to.

 

“Nah, I’m good,” Nathan assured with a slight shake of his head.  “Just go ahead, you know I trust you,” he said with unquestioning blue eyes.  Of course there were some times where he probably _shouldn’t_ have trusted his brother, but those days were well behind them.  Now, he only had unwavering trust for Sam.

 

“I’m glad that _someone_ trusts me,” Sam quipped with a smirk as he slid his free hand underneath his little brother’s package, letting the tips of his fingers briefly play against Nathan’s opening.  He then moved the vibrator in as well, pressing it against his brother’s hole, but not pushing it in _just_ yet.  Sam enjoyed the anticipation, and after being in prison for such a long chunk of his life, he had learned some patience.  But he knew that Nathan didn’t quite have the exact same patience he did, so he didn’t delay too long before finally breaching his little brother’s pucker with the crown of the toy.

 

A gasp dropped from Nathan’s lips when Sam began to push the vibrator into him, although it didn’t give him as much of that stretch as he would get whenever it was Sam’s cock pressing into him instead.  But he also knew that the toy would do things that Sam’s dick just couldn’t, and that was _exactly_ what they were both there for.  “That’s good, keep going,” Nathan coaxed as his voice hitched slightly with the penetration, reaching out to smooth a reassuring hand over his brother’s.

 

“You got it,” Sam replied in a low, raspy tone as he did what his little brother wanted, pushing the toy in deeper.  He watched with rapt hazel eyes as Nathan’s body easily took in more of the black silicone, and a little pang of jealousy thrummed in his chest as he kind of wished that it was _him_ sliding deep into his brother rather than just the sex toy.  But he also didn’t discount the possibility that he might be able to do that _afterwards_.  For now, just the thought of getting his little brother off with the vibrator was enough to start getting his own cock interested in what was to come.

 

Nathan’s eyebrows furrowed as Sam pushed the toy in deeper, and a grunt escaped his throat once the tip of it brushed against his prostate.  “That’s as far as it’ll go, right?”  Nathan asked with a huff of breath, finding that the toy felt a lot more _rigid_ inside of him rather than the many times that he’d had Sam inside instead.  Not that he _couldn’t_ take more.

 

“Yep, that’s it,” Sam confirmed with a nod as he smoothed his fingers over where the bottom of the sex toy was flared out beneath Nathan’s opening.  He smirked.  “Why, it’s not enough for you?  Can’t say I’m not flattered,” Sam teased.

 

“It’s _different_ ,” Nathan confirmed with a shift of his hips.  He caught Sam’s gaze and a smile curled at the corner of his mouth.  “But it’s not _you_ ,” he admitted with what could only be described as a shy chuckle.  “Anyway, let’s see what this thing’s got.”

 

Sam returned Nathan’s smile with one of his own, before lowering himself over his little brother’s body so that he could press soft, loving kisses to Nathan’s lips.  “Yeah, let’s,” Sam got out in between kisses, dropping his hand to his brother’s half-hard cock so that he could lazily stroke at it.  He still held off from turning on the toy just yet, not wanting to just get _right_ to it, especially since he figured it would be better if he got Nathan somewhat warmed up first.

 

Nathan smiled beneath his brother’s lips, returning Sam’s kisses while he lifted his arms up so that he could drape them across his older brother’s broad back, and tugged him in closer so that Sam’s chest was pressing against his own.  He couldn’t resist grinding against Sam’s palm, finding the friction very _much_ welcome in addition to the sensation of his brother’s rough fingertips dragging along the length of his cock, which was gradually getting thicker with the stimulation.

 

Sam chuckled softly when he felt Nathan move against him, and he easily dipped his tongue in between his younger brother’s waiting, parted lips as he gripped his fingers a bit harder around Nathan’s dick.  Using rougher strokes, Sam worked the shaft of his brother’s length while he continued to kiss Nathan deeply, unashamed of the unintentional groan he breathed into Nathan’s mouth as he worked him to full hardness.  Just getting Nathan aroused was enough for his own cock to start perking up in between his legs as well, especially with the anticipation of what was to come.

 

A moan slipped from Nathan’s lips when Sam’s warm, wet tongue slid back into his mouth, and he eagerly returned the deep kisses, letting his own tongue glide against his brother’s as the familiar taste of his brother flooded his mouth.  After a few more moments of Sam’s hand on his cock while they lovingly and passionately made out, Nathan was _hard_ and even dripping onto his brother’s fingertips.  At this point, he was _more_ than ready for their test run of his new toy that was still lodged inside of him.  Nathan pulled away from the kiss, and gazed up at Sam while panting little huffs of breath, his cheeks flushed with arousal.  “Okay, seriously, let’s do this.”

 

“Okay,” Sam said lowly as he met his brother’s half-lidded stare, and he let his free hand drop to the bottom of the toy.  He gripped it and _still_ didn’t turn it on, but instead tugged it out a little ways before pushing it back in.  Sam smirked as he repeated the motion a few more times, intent on teasing his little brother some more before _finally_ doing what he asked of him, fiddling with the controls at the bottom until he finally found the button to start it up.  He pressed it in with a click, and it started to buzz gently in his hand.  “See how that feels,” Sam murmured as he looked up to watch for his little brother’s reaction to the new sensation.

 

“Ass… _Oh_ ,” Nathan gasped out once Sam finally quit his teasing, finding that the vibrations felt _quite_ nice inside of him once his brother turned on the toy.  He had been a little bit irked at Sam delaying their experiment even longer, not that the movement of the vibrator sliding in and out _wasn’t_ nice, but his annoyance quickly dissolved once his older brother finally kept to his word.  The sensation of the silicone toy vibrating inside of him was definitely new, that was for sure, but it was _far_ from bad.  “O-Okay, that’s good,” Nathan admitted with a stutter to his words, shifting on the bed underneath Sam.  Even though it was on a low setting, the sensation immediately caused his torso to clench slightly.  Maybe there _was_ something to a vibrator being the go-to sex toy for so many people.

 

“Just _good_?”  Sam asked with a lift of his eyebrow, lightly fingering the button that increased the speed of the vibrations.  “I think we need to see if we can get it feeling more than just _good_ ,” he announced in a rough tone, just _watching_ Nathan getting stimulated by the sex toy causing his own arousal to surge a bit.  A smirk crossed his lips as he pressed the button underneath the pad of his finger, causing the buzz to get a little bit louder and stronger.

 

Nathan’s eyebrows furrowed when the sensation inside of him got a little more intense, and his mouth dropped open as a low moan escaped him.  “T-That definitely feels _better_ ,” he admitted as his breath got caught in his throat in an effort to get his words out.  The vibrator did its thing, sending vibrations into his body and right into his prostate, and it was surely something _else_.  Nothing that he had ever experienced before, but he was kind of regretting that it took _this_ long to experiment with something like it.  Maybe it _wouldn’t_ be a toy that he’d just save for lonely nights after all.  His cock throbbed in Sam’s loose grip, and he couldn’t help himself from rocking his hips up into his brother’s hand, hoping that his older brother would take the hint.  “You… You can give me a little more if you want,” Nathan admitted with a breathless laugh.  “How high does this thing go anyway?”

 

Sam could only grin widely at the request, but he easily obliged, pressing the button to turn up the speed once again.  “It goes a few more levels,” he answered honestly with a chuckle.  The way Nathan rubbed at him wasn’t lost on him either, and he gave a squeeze around his brother’s shaft before continuing where he left off with it, using firm strokes with his hand.  “This good Nathan?”  He asked lowly as he moved his hand along his little brother’s cock, enjoying how Nathan seemed to _look_ like he was enjoying himself thoroughly, with the way his cheeks were flushed red and his mouth was open in a pant.  Asking the question was probably a little redundant, but some habits were hard to break.  Judging by Nathan’s reaction, Sam also guessed that the vibrator was a good purchase by his brother after all.  And watching Nathan come apart because of it only served to turn him on even more, as his erection bobbed in between his legs.

 

The combination of the higher speed of the vibrator thrumming inside of him _and_ Sam’s hand on his dick caused arousal to spike sharply in Nathan, and a whine escaped his throat because of it.  He couldn’t remember the last time that he’d become undone _this_ quickly in bed, probably when he was a teenager or so, but either way, orgasm was creeping up on him faster than he had expected.  “Sam, I’m pretty sure I’m gonna…” Nathan got out, his words getting interrupted by a gasp as his abdomen clenched tightly in warning.  He couldn’t even finish his sentence before he was spilling over Sam’s hand and groaning incoherently as he came hard with his release.

 

“Jesus Christ Nathan,” Sam got out in a tight voice, watching in disbelief as his little brother reached his climax before his eyes, and so _quickly_ too.  His cock twitched at the sight of Nathan shuddering in release beneath him, and he was _so_ thankful that he didn’t miss out on _this_ particular experience with his brother while he was away from him with Victor.  Sam had already missed out on _enough_ while he was stuck in Panama.  Once he was sure that Nathan was thoroughly done, if his sticky hand was any indication enough, he slid his finger to the power button for the vibrator and clicked it off, not wanting to overstimulate his little brother and cause him any discomfort.  “You all right?”

 

Nathan just smiled as he let his head tilt back into the pillow, huffing a few breaths before speaking.  He hung onto the fading feelings of pleasure for as long as he could, and once they dissipated, he answered his brother’s question.  “Couldn’t be better,” he replied with a breathless laugh, followed by a loud, satisfied sigh.  “Who would have known that could be _that_ good?”

 

“ _I_ knew it could be that good,” Sam retorted with a snort.  “You’re just late to the party,” he teased as he glanced down to look over the mess his little brother had made.  Streaks of white painted Nathan’s torso and parts of his own hand as well.  And then suddenly, Sam was a little bit _jealous_ , especially with how his own cock sat neglected between his legs.  He gave a little tug on the base of the sex toy, and met Nathan’s eyes.  “Do you mind if I… finish up too?”  Sam asked suggestively with a tilt of his head as he pulled some of the vibrator out from his little brother’s body, but not _all_ of it.  “Can I?”

 

Nathan knew _exactly_ what Sam was asking, and he was more than okay with it.  The vibrator was nice, well it was _more_ than nice, but he didn’t mind getting filled up by his older brother too, not at all.  Plus, he hadn’t intended on leaving his older brother hanging anyway.  “Yeah, you can,” Nathan answered as he gave Sam a knowing smirk, his blue eyes locked with Sam’s hazel ones.  “I can’t just leave you like _that,_ ” he said with a tilt of his head towards Sam’s prominent erection.  He had originally planned on maybe just sucking his brother off, but Sam’s idea worked too.

 

“Oh thank _god_ ,” Sam said with relief as he reached for the neglected tube of lubricant that had been tossed aside on the bed, and quickly popped it open so that he could squeeze some out and get right to slicking up his cock this time, instead of the silicone toy.  Sam wasted no time in getting himself ready, and once he was, he gently tugged the vibrator out of Nathan’s ass so that he could replace it with himself instead.  When he pulled the sex toy out, he hastily shoved it aside on the bed, and eagerly positioned himself in between Nathan’s legs.  Sam couldn’t help that notice that due to the vibrator, his brother was already _open_ , and that only spiked his arousal even more.  So he quickly nudged his cock into Nathan’s opening, groaning when he slid _easily_ into his brother’s warm depths with a roll of his hips, not finding any resistance.  “Oh shit, _Nathan_ ,” Sam moaned out, letting his eyes slide shut momentarily as he just took in the sensation.  It didn’t take long for Nathan to come, and Sam had a feeling that it wouldn’t take _him_ long either.

 

“ _Sam_ ,” Nathan gasped out when the vibrator was pulled out from him and soon replaced by his brother’s girth.  It was good, _so good_ , and it was at that moment that he realized how much he had missed the familiar feeling earlier.  The vibrator was good too, but in a much different way.  It still didn’t compare to how much he loved having Sam’s dick in him, and despite having just come not long ago, his own cock plumped up in between his legs just from having his older brother inside of him.

 

Sam started moving once he was inside Nathan, grabbing for purchase at his little brother’s hips even despite his one sticky hand.  They could clean up later and hell, even change the sheets if they needed to, which they probably _did_ need to, but for now, he only needed Nathan.  A groan fell from his lips as he took his brother hard, pumping deep inside of him, feeling like he was able to get even _deeper_ with the vibrator having paved the way for him.  Pants and groans and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room as Sam rocked rhythmically into his brother, and just as he predicted, his own torso started to coil tightly as he chased his release.  “I’m gonna come Nathan,” Sam warned through grit teeth, his thrusts getting progressively shorter and faster, and soon enough, a choked gasp left him as he found what he had been seeking, spilling his warm release into his little brother.

 

The harsh thrusts stopped just as quickly as they had started, and when Nathan felt the rush of warm fluid flooding inside of him along with the unmistakable grunts of his older brother coming, he couldn’t help but give Sam a knowing smile from his spot on the bed.  “Feel better?”  He asked as he reached up to give his brother an affectionate pet on the fuzzy part of his chest.

 

“Yeah,” Sam replied breathlessly, still reeling from his short, but intense orgasm.  “ _Much_ better.  But now I could go for a smoke,” he said truthfully, followed by a sheepish laugh.  He didn’t pull out from his brother just _yet_ , wanting to savor the feeling while he could. 

 

“I think _first_ we should go get cleaned up,” Nathan said matter-of-factly as he playfully poked a finger in the middle of Sam’s chest.  “We’re _both_ kind of a mess here.  Which is mostly your fault.  And _then_ you can go have your cigarette.”

 

Sam gave his little brother a slight pout before he got an idea and a mischievous smirk crossed his lips instead.  He flopped down onto Nathan, and without even having pulled himself free from his brother, he tugged him into a bear hug and started to press affectionate kisses to the underside of his throat.  “Or we could just stay right here,” Sam murmured into Nathan’s skin before giving it another kiss.

 

Nathan just laughed.  “Or we could stay right here, I _guess_ ,” he agreed, closing his eyes while his big brother laved attention onto him, the stubble on Sam’s face tickling his throat while he kissed at it.  Not that he could go anywhere anyway, with how Sam was latched onto him.  And he was more than okay with that.  Clean up could wait for the moment.


End file.
